Una reunión de temer
by Matiov
Summary: ¿Los 7 Nivel 5 reunidos en un solo lugar? ¿Saldrá algo bien de todo esto? ¿Quedara alguien vivo? ¿A quien diablos se le ocurrió esa estupidez? y lo mas importante... ¿DONDE SE ENCUENTRA EL ONE PIECE?
1. Chapter 1

**Una reunión de temer**

Nos encontramos en Ciudad Academia, El lugar donde la ciencia toma el liderazgo y esta adelantada alrededor de 20 años en tecnología comparada con el resto del mundo. Pero eso no es lo único, no señores, lo que tiene esta ciudad en especial, es por una razón. ¿Recuerdan que cuando niños veíamos las típicas series que nos mostraban un mundo donde personas podían lanzar fuego de sus manos, controlar el agua, el viento, producir electricidad, tele-transportarse, lanzar hielo,Etc. y que soñábamos con hacer lo mismo, viéndonos como tontos, intentando realmente hacer todas esas hazañas? Pues, en esta ciudad, es posible y si no me creen, pues que pena, ya que, es verdad. En esta ciudad, se desarrollan todo tipo de habilidades y a quienes pueden utilizarlas se les denomina, Esper. ¡Imagínate! Tener increíbles poderes, tener aventuras como todo protagonista de manga Shonen. Increíble ¿no? Pero desgraciadamente no todo es bueno. Entre los Esper, se creo un sistema de clasificación, un Jodido sistema de clasificación. De una escala del 0 al 5. Se clasifican de acuerdo a su potencial, utilidad y poder. Empecemos con el 0. Significa que aun si intentaste, desarrollar poderes, no hubo existo o apenas demostraste algo pero que no tenia caso, que nunca podrías desarrollar una habilidad. Que desgracia. El Nivel 1, se les otorga a los niveles mas bajos en el desarrollo de habilidades, quienes apenas mostraron poderes pero que aun así mostraron mas crecimiento que los Nivel 0. El nivel 2, se le otorga a espers cuyas habilidades son mínimas debido a que aún están en desarrollo. El nivel 3, a espers cuyas habilidades han sido bien desarrolladas y, llegado a ese punto, mediante análisis científicos se puede determinar si es posible o no un cambio a niveles posteriores. El nivel 4, estos son los espers que podrías imaginar como protagonistas de manga Shonen, con gran potencial en sus habilidades, podrías ganar el Budokai Tenkaichi y mucho mas. El Nivel 5,es el más alto nivel que ha sido alcanzado por un esper, podríamos decir que, si eres un Nivel 5, podrías aspirar a encontrar el One Piece , ser Hokage o ser el Dios del nuevo mundo , cosas así. Pero lo más importante de los Nivel 5 es, la escasez de personas que han alcanzado este nivel, de entre alrededor de 2 millones de personas que viven en Ciudad Academia, solo 7 han alcanzado este nivel. Solo imagínate su poder, claro esta, no todas sus habilidades son ofensivas, pero son una potencia aterradora. Y por esa misma razón, esta historia se tratara sobre ellos.

 **Accelerator**

-¿¡Que mierda!?- Un albino de no muy buen humor grito al ver el mensaje que llego a su celular desde un numero desconocido

-¿Que sucede Accelerator? Pregunta Misaka miestras Misaka come el Helado que Yomikawa dijo estrictamente que no me lo comiera porque era suyo

-¡De ninguna manera haré esa clase de mierda!- el albino no escucho a Last Order, por la sencilla razón de que estaba lo bastante enojado al leer el mensaje- ¡Tiene que ser una puta broma!

-¿¡Porque tienes que gritar tanto, Accelerator!? ¿¡No ves que hay gente que trata de dormir!? grita Misaka- Una Worst enojada sale de su habitación designada solo con pijama

-¡Cállate! ¡Y ya son pasada las 2 de la tarde! ¡Deja de ser tan vaga!- Grito este aun fastidiado

-Quien viene a decir eso...-Yoshikawa que estaba en la cocina leyendo algunos documentos y tomando café comentó

-¡Yoshikawa, cierra el pico!- contesto este

-De todas formas, ¿que es lo que te tiene mas molesto que de costumbre?- pregunto ella sin inmutarse por la actitud del peliblanco

-Ve por ti misma...- Accelerator le tiro el celular, ella apenas lo atrapo y se sorprendió al leerlo

-¿Que diablos?- comento con burla al leerlo

-Yo también quiero saber, dice misaka con curiosidad mientras corre a la cocina

-Me voy a dormir- Worst solo dio media vuelta y volvió a dormir

Last Order al leer el mensaje quedo estupefacta con una expresión de ¿Eh?

 **Kakine Teikoku (Escarabajo 05)**

El ahora pálido numero 2, se sorprendió al leer el mensaje a su celular, con una mirada preocupada hacia lo que le depararía y sobre todo, si es que algo saldría bien después de eso.

 **Misaka Mikoto**

En el Restaurante Joseph, se encontraban 4 amigas conversando animadamente hasta que una recibió un mensaje. Mikoto-san abrió su celular y quedo paralizada al instante de leer el mensaje. Solo un grito se escucho después de salir de su confusión, un grito que se escuchó mas allá de las fronteras de Ciudad Academia

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO!?

 **Mugino Shizuri**

El nuevo grupo ITEM, estaba en el sitio de siempre, mandando a buscar bebidas a su esclavo...ejem...digo amigo, Hamazura que para enojo de la Esper ·4, se tardaba mas de lo esperado, Kinuhata que estaba jugando con la corta falda que tenia y Takitsubo que solo dormitaba en su asiento. Sintió que su celular sonó y lo saco con gracia de su bolso, vio el mensaje que había recibido y solo atinó a decir

-¿Que tipo de mierda tratan de hacer con esto?

 **Shokuhou Misaki**

Una chica rubia de hermosa figura y ojos de estrella, estaba paseando con su novio de pelo puntiagudo, alrededor de la ciudad. Era una fantástica cita, si obviamos los accidentes desafortunados que tenia su novio, pero aun con todo eso, la hacia realmente feliz estar con el. Estaban sentados en un parque hasta que, él decidió ir por unos helados. Fue ahí cuando escucho su celular, lo abrió rápidamente y su mirada era una de completa preocupación y se pregunto a si misma.

-¿Enserio? ¿Siquiera saldré viva de ahí?

 **Sogiita Gunha**

Un chico con pelo puntiagudo estaba saltando de edificio en edificio, tal como un protagonista de manga, buscando contra quien probar sus increíbles agallas en combate. Uno se preguntaría como su chaqueta no se caía al estar solo colgada en sus hombros y saltando a una irreal velocidad, pero a quien le importa eso de verdad.

El chico aun buscaba contra quien enfrentarse hasta que le llego un mensaje. Abrió su celular y se formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-JAJAJA, ¡CON ELLOS AHÍ SEGURAMENTE PODRE PONER EN PRUEBA MIS AGALLAS!- El chico reía como si no hubiera fin, era observado por gente que creía mejor ignorarlo y llamar a Judgment y a Anti-Skill

¿Quien los culpaba? El chico gritaba sin preocupaciones, estaba en un balcón lleno de ropa interior de mujer, mientras una de las prendas había quedado atrapada en su chaqueta inamovible.

 _"_ _Se_ _requiere de la presencia de todos los Nivel 5. Un experimento se realizara y consideramos que su presencia es obligatoria. Se enviara la informacion correspondiente del lugar y día de encuentro a sus celulares en breve. Si no asiste al experimento, se le bloquearan todo privilegio otorgado a su nivel._

 _Con amor: Director General de Ciudad Academia"_

* * *

 **Ok...se que es repentino pero, se me ocurrió esto hace solo unos minutos, en serio, son las 9:50 am en mi país 19/11/15 (Chile) y no podía sacármelo de la cabeza y tampoco cabía en las otras historias que estoy haciendo, así que, decidí hacer esto una historia corta de no mas d capítulos. Espero que les guste y se rían un poco por las estupideces que pasaran. Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche. Nos vemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de una ridícula historia. Espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Día** **de la** **reunión**

Nos encontramos en una posada en el distrito 14, en el cual se centran varios de los alojamientos y centros recreacionales de Ciudad Academia para extranjeros.

Bueno, eso nos importa una mierda. Lo que queremos saber, es porque estamos,estrictamente en este distrito. Déjenme explicarles queridos lectores.

En este distrito se encuentra un gran complejo de hospedaje, en la parte mas alejada del propio distrito, en donde, solo se atienden las personas mas importantes al llegar a Ciudad Academia. Presidentes, Reyes, Princesas, perros, gatos, Rey pirata, Hokages, Dioses Mágicos, entre otros. De todas formas, sacaron a patadas a todos los huéspedes para este día especial.

¿Y que tenia de especial? Se preguntaran...o tal vez no.

Este día, se reunirán por primera vez. Todos los Nivel 5, en un solo lugar.

¿A quien se le ocurrió esta estupidez? Yo mismo me lo pregunto...¿Y con que propósito? Eso lo veremos a medida que avance la historia.

En una "pequeña" entrada, se acercaba lo que parecía una chica con el cabello rubio hasta la cintura, junto a un conjunto de ropa casual y una maleta con ruedas. La chica parecía no preocuparse por lo ostentosa que era la entrada y siguió adelante como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Paso las puertas y divisó la recepción pero no encontró a nadie. Puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios pensando en donde estarían. Iba investigar mas a fondo el lugar hasta que vio a alguien entrar. Era un chico de vestimenta media formal. Traje café, camiseta roja. Lo extraño de este chico, es que, tanto su cabello y piel, eran totalmente blancos.

-Oh, Shokuhou Misaki-san ¿verdad?- El chico con una sonrisa, saludo a la chica identificada como Shokuhou Misaki- Un gusto

-...-La chica se quedo observándolo por unos segundos. La imagen que tenia de la persona frente a ella, era completamente diferente a la de antes, quien no paraba de gritar, que mataría al N°1 y tomar su puesto.

¿Que paso Kakine? Antes eras chévere...

-Si, un gusto también. Shiroko-san- La chico devolvió el saludo con animo de Idol

-¿Quien diablos es Shiroko-san?- El chico tenia un tic en el ojo, por el reciente apodo

-Bien,Bien ¿Que tenemos aquí?- Una voz los interrumpió antes de que Misaki contestara- A Shiroko-san y a la manipuladora- Termino de identificar a los presentes, tal como Policía de los 80´, con lentes negros grandes y lo que parecía un palillo blanco, que en realidad era un dulce, emulando un cigarrillo, solo faltaba un bigote y seria la viva imagen de Charles Bronson.

-Como dije antes ¿¡Quien diablos es Shiroko-san!?- Replico Shiroko-san, osea, Kakine-san

-Oh pero si no es la perdedora resentida, perdón, Misaka-san - Palabras venenosas salieron de su boca, contrarrestando completamente el rostro dulce que mostraba cuando dijo eso.

Misaka avanzo por el pasillo con fuertes zancados y pegó su frente contra la de Misaki.

-¿A quien le dices perdedora resentida, Vaca lechera?- Misaka recién llegada, comienza la pelea.

-Pero si lo que digo, no es nada mas que la verdad...Tabla de planchar-san- Respondió sin inmutarse aun con pequeñas chispas azules que amenazaban en salir en cualquier momento, cortesía de Eléctricas Misaka.

-Ya veras...- La chica comenzó a arremangarse las mangas de su camiseta

-¿Tienen que armar un escándalo cada vez que se ven, malditas mocosas?- Un albino con ojos rojos llegaba, solo para ver la pelea de dos gatas en medio del vestíbulo de la posada. Vestido con su ropa blanca de siempre.

-Accelerator...-La violenta N°3 lo observo, tratando de matarlo solo con la mirada.

-N°3...- El chico le devolvió la mirada sin siquiera inquietarse con las pobres intenciones de la chica que retrocedió instintivamente, lo que el chico suspiro aburrido- Entonces ¿Ya saben para que mierda nos llamaron aquí?- Se dirigió hasta las otras dos personas que estaban presentes

-En realidad, no hay nadie aquí o al menos en esta parte del vestíbulo. No hubo nadie en la recepción cuando llegue, no hace mucho- respondió la rubia

-Yo llegue hace solo unos minutos, no sabría que decirte- Respondió el blanco

-Aaah... quiero irme a casa- Suspiro el N°1 mirando el techo

-Al parecer el N°1 es un Hikikomori- Hablo una chica alta y de buenas proporciones. Pantalones café claro, blusa roja y un pequeño transparente como chaqueta.

-¿A quien diablos le dices así, perra? -Activando su electrodo

-¡Aah!- La mecha corta, llamada Mugino Shizuri, ya tenia partículas verdes a sus alrededores

Pero de pronto escucharon una voz masculina a las afueras del vestíbulo que iba avanzando. Se giraron y vieron a un chico con cabello negro puntiagudo caminando mientras cantaba con pasión.

- **Hikaru kumo tsukinuke**

 **Fly Away, Fly Away**

 **Karada-juu uni hirogaru panorama**

 **Kao wo**

 **Kerareta chikyuu ga**

 **Okotte**

 **Kazan wo**

 **Bakuhatsu saseru**

 **To kikita koori no**

 **Naka ni**

 **Kyoryuu ga itara**

 **Tamanori shikomitai ne**

 **Cha-la Head-cha-la...-**

-¿Are? ¿Ya están todos aquí? Si que tienen agallas, wajajajaja- El chico dijo despreocupadamente mientras avanzaba por la sala

Todos, sin excepción se le quedaron viendo con una mirada en blanco.

 **Sparking!** -Soltó el chico de la nada haciendo saltar a los demás al tomarlos desprevenidos

En ese momento todos tuvieron un pensamiento en común.

 _¿Porqué Dragon Ball?_

Ya todos reunidos, fueron hasta el mesón de la recepción y buscaron cualquier pista de donde se encontraban las personas a cargo. En su búsqueda encontraron una carta, bajo un libro de asistencia. Mikoto abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

 _"Queridos Nivel 5,_

 _Permitanos saludarlos, somos el cuerpo de servicio del hospedaje. En este momento nos encontramos en la parte trasera del complejo, esperamos que nos disculpe por este tipo de recibimiento, pero teníamos que preparar algunas cosas por su llegada. No hay clientes más que ustedes._

 _Encontraran las llaves de sus habitaciones en el cajón derecho._

 _Gracias"_

-Entonces por ahora, vayamos a nuestras habitaciones- Mugino tomo las llaves, donde casa una mostraba un orden determinado de números- Supongo que, ya que, desalojaron a todos, da lo mismo en que parte nos toca a cada grupo- Dijo entregándole a los chicos las llaves que marcaban el, 104,105 y 106. Mientras a las chicas les toco el, 208, 209 y 210.

-Por supuesto- El chico blanco recibió su llave y se dirigió hacia donde estuviera su habitación.

-Da lo mismo- Con un gesto de molestia siguió al N°2, por que se suponían que sus habitaciones estaban cerca- Aun así, ¿Porque tienen que ponernos en habitaciones continuas?

-Ya deja de refunfuñar y camina- El chico de las agallas golpeo la espalda de Accelerator mientras reía como un viejo borracho.

-...-El Numero 1 se quedó quieto en el lugar. Movió su manó a su gargantilla pero al parecer se calmo a mitad de matar a Gunha y siguió su camino.

-Lo matare cuando menos se lo espere-

Al parecer no se calmo ni un poco.

Los grupos se separaron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

-Nada mal, nada mal- Accelerator fue el primero en entrar a la suya y quedo viendo lo que tenia. Al verla, parecía poder costar mas de 200.000 yenes la noche. Lo mismo opinaron los demás al entrar a su propia habitación.

-No esperaba menos para alguien como yo- Mugino se tiro a su gigante cama.

-Ojala pudiera haberlo traído...- La #5 se sentó en la cama viendo el mensaje que le envió su novio, aunque feliz por eso, estaba deprimida por que no podía traerlo y estar juntos.

-¿Pero que se supone que debemos hacer al reunirnos todos?- El #2 seguía pensando en lo que planeaban pero no llegaba a nada coherente

Media hora mientras acomodaban sus cosas. Tocaron a sus puertas. Cuando abrieron vieron a distintas trabajadoras del hotel.

-Señores, el salón ya esta listo. Por favor, acompáñeme- No tuvieron mas que aceptar

-Damas, el salón ya esta preparado. Acompáñenme por favor- La trabajadora en el lado de las chicas las había llamado. Al igual que con los muchachos, aceptaron sin pensar.

Todos los idiotas nivel 5 se reunieron en lo que parecía un gran comedor. Pero algo extraño. Se suponía que el Hotel era estilo Occidental. Entonces porque...

 _¿Por que diablos es estilo japones?_

-Entren y siéntanse cómodos. Enseguida traeremos la comida y bebestibles- La encargada se fue cerrando la puerta. Dejando a los adolescentes confundidos y la mirada en blanco.

-¿Que les pasa a ustedes? ¡Siéntense y relájense un rato!- El pelo puntiagudo Gunha, estaba sentado en el tatami, en una de las esquinas de la mesa central.

-¿Como demonios estas tan cómodo en esta situación?- Mikoto le reclamo al chico que la miraba confundido- Olvídalo- Se rindió y se sentó frente a Gunha

-De todas formas, no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer- Mugino se sentó en una de las cabeceras de la mesa.

-Nos hacen venir con amenazas, que nos quitaran nuestros privilegios y solo nos sientan a comer algo- El #2 se sentó junto a Mikoto tanto decía eso.

-Solo quiero que esto termine rápido- Accelerator se sentó en la otra cabecera para no mezclarse con los demás idiotas- ¿Cuando nos explicaran que pasa?

-Solo relajémonos y disfrutemos de las atenciones- Misaki estaba tranquila esperando la comida mientras se sentaba en el mismo lado de Gunha.

-Bueno, no creo que sera muy diferente a lo que haces normalmente- Mikoto dijo maliciosamente

-¿A que te referirás con eso, Misaka-san?- De una manera a Misaki no le gusto su tono al decir eso

-A lo que me refiero, Shokuhou. Haces que te atiendan todos los que controlas ¿O me equivoco?

-Oh~ Habló quien electrocuta a cualquiera que no hace lo que ella quiere- Y la pitcher, Shohoku Misaki-Senshu. Mira divertidamente a nuestro bateador, Misaka Mikoto-Senshu. Misaki-Senshu, se prepara, se posiciona y lanza. Strike One. Mikoto-Seishun no tuvo oportunidad.

-...-La ceja de Mikoto se crispo levemente- ¿No es el mismo caso contigo? Controlas a cualquiera que se interponga en tu camino de hacer lo que quieras-

Mikoto-Senshu abanico pero no conecto.

-Ese seria el caso antes, pero después de una "convincente" conversación con mi novio, recapacite- Strike Two. ¡Ni siquiera vio esa bola curva! ¡Debió doler!

Dando a entender bastante con esa frase Mikoto comenzó a desprender chispas, y no, no de chocolate.

-Tu..-La ceja que antes se crispo levemente, ahora esta moviéndose cada ves mas rápido.

-Bueno, aun si fuera otro el caso, él, me aceptaría y amaría de todas maneras. No como a otra chica, que solo lo electrocutaba cada vez que lo veía y al final cabo su propia tumba- ¡Strike! ¡Batter Out! ¡Woooh! Damas y caballeros, nadie se esperaba nuevamente esa ¡bola rápida! El estadio esta rugiendo en estos momentos. Misaki-Senshu no dudo en estamparla contra el suelo.

La mirada serena de Misaki se mantuvo en contacto con la de Mikoto fastidiada. El ambiente era tenso, pero tanto Accelerator y Mugino se desentendían de todo, esperando la comida. Pero era una historia totalmente distinta a quienes tenían al lado. Kakine, sudando fríamente, tenia la mirada fija en Mikoto, que en cualquier momento explotaría. Huiría lo mas rápido posible. Gunha, el hombre mas valiente y macho pecho peludo que era, quien era tan rudo que entraba sin hablar a la Escupidera de Salty, quien le da una paliza a Chuck Norris, ese hombre, estaba temblando de miedo, al sentir el aura aterradora que emanaba Misaki.

Una voz angelical se abrió paso a través de la catastrófica zona de guerra que se desarrollaba en estos momentos.

-Con su permiso, llego la comida- La puerta corrediza se abrió, para revelar a una de las jóvenes asistentes del lugar con varias bandejas. Pero esa no era la imagen que tenían Gunha y Kakine, Para ellos era la diosa que había venido a parar todo conflicto entre aquellos monstruos llamados mujeres.

-¡Waaaah, tenia tanto miedo!- Kakine se lanzo llorando a los brazos de la dependiente que se asusto enormemente

-¡Oh, My Goodness!- Gunha que tenia mocos colgando, se tiro a sus piernas en forma de seguridad.

La pobre chica estaba terriblemente asustada, que ya tenia pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos. Mugino suspiro y se paró hasta donde estaban los dos chicos llorando.

-¡Ya córtenla, ustedes dos payasos!- A través del tranquilo paisaje en el distrito 14 se oyeron el sonido de lo que parecía dos tremendos golpes.

Con la comida ya servida y dos Nivel 5 con chichones en sus cabezas. Una pantalla salio del techo de la habitación. Era la imagen de Aleister Crowley, el director de Ciudad Academia.

-Buenas Tardes. Mis queridos Nivel 5- Sus labios no se movían hasta parecía una fotografía pero no le dieron importancia- Espero que disfruten de la comida.

-Si, si. Entonces, ve al grano. ¿Para que nos reuniste a todos en este lugar?-El actual mas fuerte hablo a la pantalla irritado

-Si, quisiera estar lo mas lejos posibles de la rubia oxigenada- Creo que no hay necesidad de decir quien dijo eso

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Plana Fanalis-

-Pff...-Mugino trato de contener la risa

-¿Y tu de que te ríes, Anciana?- Mikoto se levanto para encarar a Mugino

-¿Que dijiste mocosa?- La acompaño Mugino. Luces verdes ya flotaban en la habitación acompañado de chispas azules

-¡Agallas!- El chico grito sin sentido levantando los brazos de emoción

-¡Tu cállate!- Las dos golpearon al chico con fuertes patadas que lo dejaron postrado en el suelo con las marcas de sus pies en la cara.

-Ustedes dos ya cálmense para que nos explique...¡buhwhaa!- Kakine quiso detenerlas pero fue detenido por la querida democracia de dos puños

-¡Y tu no te metas, Shiroko!- Gritaron las dos chicas

Un Shiroko-san a punto de quedar inconsciente dijo sus ultimas palabras- ¿Qu-quien...demonios...es...Shiroko-san?

Un minuto de silencio por Shiroko-san, por favor.

Aleister-chan tenia una gota en su sien viendo el espectáculo. Decidió cortar por lo sano y continuo- La razón por que están reunidos es muy simple.

-¿Y eso es?-

-Queremos que interactuen entre ustedes, en un ambiente más relajado y ver si hay un cambio significativo en sus realidades personales.

-Ya veo, pero y ¿si ese cambio trajera efectos negativos?- El revivido Kakine pregunto seriamente

-... Cállese y hágame caso. No me haga ir y darle un zape. Solo interactuen, eso es todo- La comunicación se corto, los Nivel 5 miraron la pantalla por unos segundos y se preparaban para irse. Ni mierda se quedarían en un lugar junto a los demás- Si se van, se les quitara todos los privilegios de sus posiciones- tan pronto como hablo se desconectó. Los Nivel 5 chasquearon la lengua fastidiados pero una estaba callada. En la imagen, cuando se había re-Conectado la emisión, la imagen del director estaba desenfocada, algo muy extraño estaba pasando y lo averiguaría. Pero mientras tanto, disfrutaría de la elegante comida frente suyo.

-¡Wooooh, eso estuvo cerca!- Hamazura jadeo, apoyándose pesadamente en una mesa donde se encontraban distintas y particulares personas.

-Te dije que esto era una mala idea...- El chico normal de preparatoria, Kamijou Touma. Le dijo a otra de las figures presentes mientras le pasaba una botella de agua a Hamazura.

-¡Cállate, que tu también estuviste de acuerdo!- Un espía doble cara, le reclamó a su amigo de la escuela. Tsuchimikado Motoharu era su nombre

-Misaka-san se ve tan linda enojada~- Un chico habló mientras miraba a través de la pantalla. Por el día era Unabara Mitsuki y por las noches era conocido como el acosador de primera, Etzali.

-Realmente creo que no deberíamos hacer esto...- Shinka Kanou tímidamente opino a los demás

-¡Por poco y nos descubren idiota!-El pelo azul golpeo a Hamazura, que se disculpo rápidamente- De todas formas continuemos con la siguiente fase del plan- Seriamente el chico cruzo sus manos que extrañamente tenia guantes blancos y lentes negros.

-Ya deja tu barata imitación de Gendou Ikari y preparémonos para lo siguiente- Tsuchimikado lo pateo en la cabeza.

-Es hora de vengarse- El chico de cabello azul tenia una sonrisa siniestra mientras observaba la pantalla- ¡Es hora de la venganza!-

-Me repites nuevamente el porque estamos todos aquí...-Kanou le murmuró a Kamijou, que veía a su amigo con una gota en la sien.

-Yo te responderé, Trap-kun- Aogami Pierce le hablo cortesmente mientras se paraba sobre la mesa- ¡Todo esto es para nuestra venganza contra esos Nivel 5. Todos en esta sala hemos sido victimas de una u otra manera de esas personas, no, de esos monstruos! Hamazura- Se dirigió al rubio- Responde ¿Cuantas veces has sido abusado y maltratado por la numero 4?

-Ya perdí la cuenta...-

-Tsuchimikado ¿Cuantas veces has tenido que limpiar todo el desastre que dejan eso malditos?

-Incontables veces...-

-Trap-kun ¿Cuantas veces has sido desafiado por el idiota del numero 7?

-Desde "ese" incidente, ya no recuerdo...- suspiro cansado

-Etzali, tu, amigo del alma, compinche, ¿Cuantas veces has sido rechazado por la numero 3? ¿Cuantas veces has tenido que reprimir tus lagrimas por esa chica que no se da cuenta de tus sentimientos puros, al acosarla?

-¡Muchas veces!- con unas cataratas de lagrimas respondió

-Y tu, mejor amigo, bastardo con suerte, hermano, hijo de puta..- Aogami comenzó a golpear la mesa con rabia

-Decídete, me apoyaras o insultaras...-

-¿Cuantas veces tuviste que soportar los insistentes ataques eléctricos de la numero 3? ¿Cuantas veces tuviste que luchar contra el sádico del numero 1? ¿Cuantas veces tuviste que aguantar la idiotez del numero 7? ¡Y SOBRE TODO! ¿¡Cuantas veces tuviste que cumplir con cada uno de los caprichos de tu novia, la numero 5!?

-¡No las puedo ni contar!-

-¡Tenemos que vengarnos de esos bastardos sin importar que! ¡Hay que darles una buena lección!

Todos levantaron los puños y se juntaron en el centro. Se había formado un gran grupo.

-¿Pero cuales son tus razones, Líder?- El trap se cuestionó

-¿Mis razones?- Abrió los ojos un poco, para revelar un color azul intenso- ¡Esos bastardos, todo el tiempo, se han olvidado de mi! ¡Desde que llegaron al hotel, ninguno de ellos, se cuestionó si faltaba uno! ¡Soy el maldito Numero 6! ¿¡Como diablos pudieron olvidarme!? ¿¡Acaso en su sistema numérico van del 1,2,3,4,5,7!?

-¿Esta bien que lo dejemos así?- El trap salio con los demás de la habitación y le pregunto a Kamijou que ignoraba los gritos y pataletas de su amigo

-Si, déjalo. Siempre le pasa cuando se nombran a los Nivel 5- Kamijou siguió avanzando a pesar de la mirada que le daba Shinka.

Pronto comenzaría la siguiente fase del plan.


End file.
